


Trick Or Treat.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Mr.S. V Mr. S.Mr. Spocks...other...Half...Time...Let the battle begin...And the best man win...





	

Feeling a sudden unusual impulse, Mr. Spock makes his way to the engineering department where he finds Mr. Scott working alone. "Mr. Scott."

"Aye Sir, what can I do for ya?"

"Mr. Scott, I graciously request a moment of your time, to explain a somewhat strange realisation from within my irrational, human emotional side."

"Go ahead Laddie, I'm all ears, no offence intended Mr. Spock!"

"That statement is highly illogical Mr. Scott, however as I was about to declare, I indeed feel an overwhelming desire to enfold you in my arms and kiss you passionately."

"Whoa! Slow down Laddie, lets be avin non o that talk, your barkin up the wrong tree with me sir."

"Mr. Scott, I fail to acknowledge what barking and trees have to do with human expressions of love?"

"Give me strength, it means Laddie, that I am only physically attracted to Lassies Mr. Spock."

"Mr. Scott, in my exploration of your earths history tapes, Lassie was indeed of canine origin, so what is required in these circumstances, would be for myself to jump up and down against your body, licking your face intensely whilst at the same time, wagging my tail enthusiastically."

"Whoa! Laddie, down boy! Don't cha even try such a thing Mr. Spock, will I ever get through to that thick skull o yers that I am only romantically interested in lovely ladies, girlies, the human female species, ave yer got that straight now sir?"

"Mr. Scott, there is indeed no need to elaborate further, regarding this rather delicate matter, please accept my apologies for disturbing you in this way, I have noted your statement so let that be an end to this unfortunate misunderstanding."

"I'm very glad to hear it Laddie, I accept your apology, so now can I get back to my duties sir?"

"One final thought Mr. Scott, perhaps as a gesture of good will on your part, may I at least take your hand to convey my complete understanding of this, shall we say, embarrassing matter?"

"Aye Mr. Spock, that much ye can do, ney problem Laddie.".......

The End.


End file.
